The development of photoresist coatings on semiconductor components has considerable history. Initial hand processing has given way to semi-automatic or automatic apparatus. Such apparatus generally incorporates spraying and/or dipping arrangements usually necessitating containers or covers and therefore involving cumbersome loading and unloading provisions. The added cost in processing semiconductor wafers by means of arrangements having cumbersome loading and unloading procedures alone is tremendous.